Seperated
by ravanwolf
Summary: The Titans are turned into big cats, but they are captured and taken to seperate points around the world. How can they find each other again? Pairings:BBRae, StarRob and CyOC. Title was originally Teacher of danger, but that was rubbish.
1. It begins

**Hello this is my first fic, be nice with those reviews please. It may not be too good, but I kinda like the idea of them as big cats. Work with me here.**

**ravanwolf: Oh by the way, the disclaimer is cough ill. **

**disclaimer:No I'm not.**

**ravanwolf: looks shifty Errr... disappears suddenly with disclaimer, shrieks and punches are heard ravanwolf comes back without disclaimer Right, asI said the disclaimer is ill. But I own the Teen Titans!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaarghhhhhh!" Yelled Beast Boy, "We're getting thrashed!"

There was trouble in Jump city, the Hive had shown up.

"Oh yeah?" Gizmo shouted "we're just getting started, cludge heads!"

"Prove it!" Challenged Raven.

"OK, you drove me to this!" Gizmo screamed, and fired a multi-coloured lazer that engulfed the titans.

There was a flash of light and everything went black.

* * *

**Hehehe. Cliffie.**

**I can't believe you believed I owned Teen Titans. Sucker. What's that, you weren't fooled? Sure? Oh well, worth a try.**

**Now at the bottom left of the page there is a button called CatherineClickie.**

**Now make CatherineClickie very happy and click CatherineClickie carefully and comment on the cliffie (try saying that 10 times really fast) and give poor ol' ravanwolf & friends a comment.**

**Thank you, come again**


	2. Changed

**Hello, It's me, I'll do this, because the disclaimer is still cough ill. **

**I don't own the teen titans. Waaaaaaaaaaaaah****

* * *

Later **

**_Raven's POV_**

Oh, my head. Owwwwwww. I feel like I just got hit by a bus.

**_Normal POV_**

Raven struggled to her feet. She stood on two legs then fell down again. She looked down to see what was wrong with her legs, when a young boy asked "Mummy, what's wrong with the funny black cat?"

Then Raven looked at her feet, well, not feet, paws. Paws covered in black fur. She looked over to where the others lay. They were all big cats!

There was a cougar, a tiger, a leopard and a jaguar.

She was able to guess which one was Beast Boy because the cougar's fur had a greenish tinge to it and the Tiger's fur was silvery blue, so she guessed it was Cyborg, but other than that, she had no idea who was who.

The jaguar groaned and struggled to it's feet. She stared at Raven with wide eyes.

"Friends," she said, "there is a black animal over there and it looks dangerous."

"Starfire?" Raven exclaimed.

"Raven, you are unharmed!" Starfire said. "But," she added, "why are you a black cat now?"

"I'm a black panther Star. You're a jaguar. We're all big cats I guess."

Starfire looked shocked and turned round to see The others waking up.

"Duuuuude, my back is so stiff." The cougar groaned.

"Owch, Man Where are we?" Yawned the tiger

"Quickly where did gizmo go?" Roared the leopard.

Theyfroze and slowly looked down towards their paws, finally noticing they had fur.

"Friends! We are turned into cats that are big, How did this happen?" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven stood still whilst they all made stories up about how they may have been abducted by aliens (submitted by Beast boy), were dreaming (Robin), or had suffered some unfortunate side effects of Starfire's puddings (Cyborg and Beast boy, but said out of earshot of Starfire so they wouldn't upset her).

Raven finally got tired of waiting so she stalked up to the nearest tree and leapt up it, clearing10 feet in 1 bound.

She then proceeded to jump upwards until finally she was at the top of the tree. A whole new tidal wave of scents and sounds washed over her. Some smells she recognised, others were new.

The others at the bottom of the tree were all, barring Beast Boy,going crazy with the onslaught of instincts and senses they were experiencing.

Then suddenly there were 4 flashes and all the Titans at the bottom of the tree fell unconcious.

Raven watched as she saw them putting up nets around the tree. They were going to tranquillize her.

Oh no you don't, thought Raven, I remember what happened to the last cat tranquillized in a tree (there was a snow leopard or something rare, anyway it escaped and climbed a high tree, the trappers put up nets to stop it's fall but when they shot it with the tranquillizer the leopard fell into the fork of the tree. By the time they reached it, it was dead. ).

So she began to climb down. Once safely on the ground, she leapt towards the nearest exit. They shot, Raven lapsed into unconciousness.

* * *

**Byeee.**

**The next chappie will be up soon. Oh yeah, hehehehe not cliffie.**


	3. Where am I going

**Hello everyone, it's me again. **

**In case your wondering, this fic was originally called teacher of danger, but that title was rubbish.**

**Sierra Lobo: Thanks for the advice about reviews, I had no idea anonymous reviews on my account were blocked. Ido know things about big cats. **

**Here are facts about panthers: The black panther isnot a true species. It is a more general term which can relate to several species. If you look at a black panther you are most likely to be looking at a leopard or a jaguar. The panther is black because of a mutation of the gene that works on coat colouration. When this gene mutates and turns the creature black, scientist call the cat melanistic. Melanistic comes from the word melanin, meaning a dark coloured hair and skin.**

**Also, I kinda lied when in the second chapter I said they were all big cats, a cougar is actually not referred to as a big cat becauser it cannot roar. Insead it is called the largest of the small cats.**

**Now look me in the eye and tell me that I know nothing about big cats.**

**I actually didn't know cougars are the worlds second best jumpers, thanks to all who offered constructive criticism, I'll try to get better. After everyone who reviewed asked me to research, I jumped onto any and every big cat website to learn everything I could about these amasing creatures. The panther info above I knew already.**

**Swizz: Cheers for your review, I'm trying harder and thinking things out better now, hope you like the story Sorry if you were disappointed before, I'm changing it.**

**Disclaimer: Yay, I'm well again! Oh, and ravanwolf doesn't own the titans.**

* * *

They were in cages, speeding to goodness know where. 

After a few hours wandering around the city, the animal control was brought in and they were tranquillized, captured and shoved into cages.

Starfire was terrified, they were being split up! Robin was being carted off to Awash National Park in Ethiopia. Cyborg was going to the Central Siberian Plateau in Siberia, Beast Boy was headed to the Alaska range in Alaska, and Starfire and Raven were off to opposite sides of Brazil, Starfire in a fancy private collector's zoo in Rio de Janeiro, and Raven to someplace in the rainforest near to Porto Velho on the banks of the Amason.

During their trip, they were bombarded by senses. Incredible smells, strange sounds, nothing was missed, it seemed to them that the entire landscape was opening up its secrets. Even their whiskers broadcasted messages to the brain about wind changing direction or speeding up. Hardly anything was said, exept sometimes someone asked Beast Boy to identify a smell or a sound.

After about 4 hours in the plane, something extraordinary happened. Beast Boy was staring out of the window, Raven & Robin were practising moves on each other (fighting moves, not dirty ones, this fic isn't Rae/Rob), Starfire was watching them play fight and Cyborg was thinking of "his baby" the T-car, when a spirit appeared to them! He looked wise beyond his years and also looked as if he'd seen too much of the world already. The strangest thing about him was his teeth, the canines in his upper jaw were well over 8 inches and he had the well muscled body of a fighter (guess what it is in a message to me & I'll send you a pic of it, computer generated because they're extinct. Hint: Check out my fave animals.).

He spoke to them and said "You are the Teen Titans, are you not?"

"Yes, we're the Titans" Robin answered tersely.

"I bring a message of great importance, it is that if you want ever to return to your human forms, after you have split up you must find each other again, return to Jump City and defeat the great evil there. This information is of utmost importance if you will return, never forget your human name, for without it you are nothing but a cat. But you have to blendinso give each other names so you can blend into the cat world."

With that, he disappeared.

It was decided that everyone would name the person to the left of their cages. In this case, Beast Boy named Raven kitarto harcos because it's Hungarian for loyal fighter, Raven named Robin Falcon because it was like his old name, Robin named Starfire Skyflyer because it was also like her old name , Starfire named Cyborg quicksilver, because his fur was slightly grey, and Cyborg named Beast Boy Vello because it's Spanish for fluffy, a perfect description of his fur.

The plane landed at the first stop, Beast Boy's.

Everyone said goodbye and added a small message. Robin said to keep training, Starfire broke down into tears, Cyborg said to keep well, and Raven said that they'd all find each other soon.

Beast boy answered "See you soon, guys" before hewas herded off the plane, he looked back once before trotting off into the mountains.

Cyborg was next. The messages were basically the same as before. Cyborg stood watching whilst the plane flew off, and only when it was out of sight did he jog into the forest.

Robin was after Cyborg. The same goodbyes were said, exept Starfire gently nuzzled his muzzle quickly before he was shoved onto the plain by the trapper.

Starfire was next, she was taken off whilst still in her cage because she was staying in the zoo. Raven told her the same thing that she had told everyone else. Starfire's reply was lost as she was carted off the plane.

Raven finally arrived at her destination, and without a second glance, she stalked off into the jungle.

* * *

**I decided to go with this idea, because I realised that the storyline I'd originally picked was rubbish. I don't know how they'll get together again, but I'll try to make it exiting.**

**Oh, and if you want to be in this story, send me this info:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Animal**

**Personality**

**Description**

**Anything else you can think of**

**Godbye, and Read & review. Criticism welcome if it'll help improve my writing. I'm still researching all big cats, so don't hate me if I get some things wrong.**


	4. Some new ones come into play

**Hello, it's me. I've got 2 new characters it my fic, Jade the Jaguar and Shindou the husky puppy. Thank you Jokergirl and blackicewolfie for picking such great characters for yourselves. Thanks once again **

* * *

Raven stalked off into the jungle. It wasn't too late, about sunset, but she felt exausted, however her instincts told her to hunt for food, but she didn't know how.

The only words of advice Beast Boy had given was to let the animal take over.

Raven decided to give it a try and used her keen senses to find prey. There it was, barely 20 metres away, a capybara, the world's largest rodent washing itself by the river, blissfully unaware of the danger.

Raven crept forward, belly low to the ground. For a moment she hesitated, then she leapt. The capybara leapt for cover just in time. She missed and fell into the river, just then noticing the 7 meter long caiman lying there...

* * *

Starfire was scared. First they were turned into big cats, then they were stuck on a plane and split up, and now she was being poked by the collector. She hated the name collector, it made it sound as if the animals were unessisary objects, not living, breathing creatures.

"Hey, you're new." A voice next to her said. "What's your name?"

"Starfire" She nearly answered, but corrected herself just in time "It's Skyflyer."

"That's a nice name, I'm Jade."

"Pleased to make your aquaintence, Jade" Starfire said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Jade answered.

Just then, their cages were pushed together by a hand (means a helper)

Jade moved with the ease of long practice, stopping herself from falling over by simply placing a paw in front of her. Starfire however was not so lucky, and fell flat on her face.

"I am sorry, I am not used to being shoved so suddenly and keeping my balance." Starfire apoligised.

"Why're you apoligising? You'll get the hang of it in the end. No problemo, but your name is a little long, can I just call you Sky?"Jade asked.

"Of course!" Starfire (I'm gonna call them by their cat names from now) shouted.

Now she was closer, Skyflyer (that's Star) could see Jade properly. She was another jaguar, slightly smaller than Sky but looked about 2 years older. She had 2 scars, one on her abdomen and another above her right eye. Her base colour was rusty reddish-orange hue with deep black rosettes (markings) over the top and, to top it all off she had jade green eyes, presumably the origin of her name...

* * *

Quicksilver (Cyborg) was feeling strange. He felt like he was being watched by unseen eyes.

A few hours before dawn's first light, this place would make even Raven feel scared! Tangles of pine needles dripping resin like so many drops of blood.

He decided he needed some food. He (like Raven) used his senses and located a young fawn.

He crept forward and leapt at the deer, just as the forest exploded around him...

* * *

In the wee small hours before dawn, Vello (Beast Boy) was thinking about how bad his life had turned out. He couldn't even help his friends anymore. He felt useless.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound behind him...

* * *

The place was 2 miles offshore. They were in a storm that would make a hurricane look like a newborn kitten. Boarded a ship headed for Alaska.

The captain's voice rang out over the tumult of the waves and passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our ship is headed for an inevitable collision course with an iceberg. Please remain calm and proceed to the lifeboats on the left and right of the ship. Once again remain calm."

There was silence for a few moments, then someone shouted "we're headed for an iceberg, Don't PANIC, Don't PANIC!" He was obviously not panicking. _Not!_

Then everyone ran off to a lifeboat. A female husky dog rushed back to her 2 pups and, wrongly assuming their father was still on board, grabbed the smaller pup and rushed to a lifeboat that was just leaving.

The other pup tried to follow, but her mother was lost among the legs of all the humans. "MUMMY, MUMMY!" She yelled over and over, but to no avail. Her mother was gone.

She had just struggled onto the upper deck, when the boat hit the iceberg.

Quick thinking, luckily, ran in the pup's family and she leapt off the ship into the ice cold water, just before the ship exploded in a burst of fire and smoke.

The pup swam. Anywhere was better than here. She swam for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was only about 20 minutes. When she reached land she continued. Not knowing, or caring where she went. All she knew was that Shindou was one husky that would choose a wild life...

* * *

Falcon (Robin) ran. He followed a young gazelle and, finally wore it down. He was probably going to be the only one, barring Vello, who would let the cat take over. Why? Well, he thought to himself, Raven's used to shoving down her emotions, and instincs are basically emotions, Cy would just jump and hope to luck and Star, well she won't have to hunt unless she escapes.

He'd caught up to the gazelle and tripped it up. He quickly leapt onto it and, keeping it on the ground with his weight, delivered the killing bite which would crush the windpipe and suffocate the prey.

He gave thanks to the great cat spirit, as all true cats should do and, carrying the prey, leapt up the nearest tree to keep safe his prize.

He didn't notice the pair of malevolent eyes watching him barely 4 feet away.

* * *

**Hehehe, I think it's a cliffie. In one of my reviews it said the reader has to want to know what's going on next for it to be a cliffie. Hope you wanna read on. Oh & if you wanna be in this fic then send me this info:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Animal:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Anything else:**

**Thank you, hope to see you in my fic **


	5. A fight with death

**Hello, it's me again. How are you, my lovely reviewers. Thanks everyone who's reviewed. Sorry everyone, but this chapter may be a little more violent, so if you don't like violence, only read Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire parts.**

* * *

For a moment Kitarto harcos (Raven) hesitated, then she leapt. The capybara leapt for cover just in time. She missed and fell into the river, just then noticing the 7 meter long caiman lying there.

She twisted and leapt over it, just as it closed it's jaws with a snap. Her leg was caught.

Valiantly she attacked the caiman, scoring deep wounds along its snout and head.

She was growing weaker. Already her muscles were losing their power, she fought for conciousness, just as she noticed a second caiman, even larger than the one that had trapped her, emerge from the river bank.

It was then she lost hope, and conciousness...

* * *

Vello whipped round so fast, he could have spun on a dime.

There in front of him was an exausted looking husky puppy, she was black and white with blue eyes.

"Hello," Vello said. "What's your name?"

"Shindou." The pup gasped "and yours?"

"Vello" He answered. "Hey, you look tired, get some rest, and then you can tell me your tale, you look like you've got a good one."

"OK" She said and snuggled up next to him.

He sighed and once again wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

Silver crept forward and leapt at the deer, just as the forest exploded around him.

He was quickly bowled over and found that his attacker was a young Snow leopard dancing around him shouting "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you, mister big tiger?

"Nope, you just gave me a shock" Silver said as he got to his feet.

"Can I come with you, only my mum died and I never knew my dad and I'm all alone and I'm sure you could protect me!" The leopard, who's name was Sierra asked quickly.

"Errrr, sure" Silver said finally whilst Sierra leaped around.

Falcon didn't notice the pair of malevolent eyes watching him barely 4 feet away. Then it was too late.

* * *

TheMcMahon's viper struck, biting deep into Falcon's flesh and injecting a lethal amount of poison into his system.

Falcon yelled andbit the viper at the base of the neck, crushing its spinal cord and killing it. He gave thanks and managed to finish the viper and the gazelle. Then he slept.

He slept badly, his dreams invaded by

His vision blurry, he made his way down to the river to drink.

When he got back, he was almost too weak to stand, but he had to find his friends.

And so, his journey began.

He travelled for a day, steadily growing weaker, but he knew that Silver was the only one he could reach that could help. It was at the edge of Ethiopia that he collapsed.

* * *

Sky and Jade became fast friends, and were constantly discussing how to escape to Sky's friends. They tried about a million ideas until Jade came up with a good one: At feeding time, when they were all led into a big pit with the food being thrown down at them, while they were being led, just overpower the keeper and you're free.

It was a good idea, so they tried it out, and, much to their surprise, it worked!

They trotted of into the jungle to find Raven. I wonder how my friends are, Sky thought, unknowing that at this moment Two friends were fighting for their lives, one against poison, the other against caimans. One had already nearly lost the struggle.

* * *

**Have a guess as to who the losing one and the winning one in a message or review! Please read and review, sorry, I rushed this chapter because I was being pressured. Thank you. Oh and I thank everyone who is in my story: Me as Sierra, Jokergirl as Shindou, blackicewolfie as Jade and the Teen Titans, who have agreed to be turned into big cats for my fic. Thank you and please Read & Review **


	6. Saved

**Hello, it's another chapter, and I'll answer some of the reviews now. The reviews are bold and the answers are in bold & italics.**

**Ollie: Dude this is way way weird. That's all I have to say. _Hmmm, can't really answer that one, don't know why I put it in here..._**

**Jokergirl: Thank you you made Shindou's story just right. I loved it. But Shindou is grey with white fur. I don't care what happens to her but please don't kill her pleaze. udate soon.** **_Sorry, I thought she had black and white fur, my mistake. Why would I kill her, I'm not that cruel, and besides I love Shindou!_**

**_blackicewolfie: _YES! u put my character in there! yay! good job! erm...losing one and winning one, eh? well, caiman are basically crocidile/alligator things and um...wutever robin got bit by was probably a snake and... wait is one of the titans gonna die or something? winning or losing? i will take a crack at it...winning: i dunno... seems like anyone could lose... sorry! update soon! keep it up! _Well, you didn't exactly take a crack at it, 'cause you didn't answer the question. Glad you liked your character, I love Jade, she's cool!_**

**xenos:hm... nice fic all though still missing something, you know... more details... and so on so forth, nyhow improve it, a-rios. _Sorry, I'll try to put in more details next time. Thanx for your review._**

**Swizz: _Thanx, I'm improving gradually I think, if you want to read it, I've changed the entire ending of chapter 2 to make it better. _**

**Sierra lobo: _thanx also, your's and Swizz's reviews are helping a lot._ **

**Please note:Swizz's & Sierra lobo's reviews are too long to put right now. I've changed since they put the reviews up. ¬ **

**I like fiddling around and making faces in text. **

**Here's the story, hope you like it, Oh, by the way, I've got a new character, say hello to Shadow the panther, played by tofurlz. Let me just say tofurlz, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you gave me a chance to save Raven. Oh, if anyone's wondering, Raven was the one losing the fight for her life. tofurlz saves her, all is explained in next chapter... tofurlz, I hope you like the friend I've given you. **

**Oh, I do not and have never owned the teen titans, I forget to put the disclaimer in...**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Kitarto lost hope, and conciousness. 

When she woke up, she immidiately sensed another panther in the entrance to the spacious cavern she was lying in.

"Ah, so you're awake, I'll call my friend, she'll want to see you," the panther said before Kitarto could talk. "My name's Shadow, by the way, what's your's?"

"Kitarto harkos, but call me Kitarto," Kitarto answered.

"Okey-dokey, I'll call my friend." Shadow said, before letting out a massive roar. Suddenly an ocelot appeared.

"Where'd you drag this in from Shadow?" The ocelot asked

Kitarto started growling, but as she tried to stand, her leg burst into pain. She cried out and fell back.

"You shouldn't move your leg, it's badly wounded."

"And I thought you said your friend would want to see me." Kitarto said gritting her teeth against the pain. She was trying to lighten the mood a bit, when Shadow put something on her wounded leg. The pain eased a bit, but still was noticeable.

"Kitarto!" A voice said from the entrance just as Sky bounced in, trailed by another jaguar. "Who are you?" Jade asked Shadow and the ocelot.

"I'm Shadow," Shadow said.

"And I'm Shingle" the ocelot said, just before Kitarto lost conciousness again...

* * *

"How far away from the river are we?" Sky asked. 

"We'll be there soon, but meanwhile, I smell 2 panthers and another cat, I can't identify that smell, anyway, they're in a cave not far off, lets check it out." Jade answered.

So they set off in the direction of the cave. When they got there, Sky was surprised to see Kitarto lying on her side with her leg torn into ribbons.

"Kitarto!" She yelled and bounced in. Jade trailed after her.

"Who are you?" Jade asked the panther and the newly identified ocelot.

"I'm Shadow." The panther said.

"And I'm Shingle." The ocelot said.

Sky saw Kitarto lose conciousness, and became distressed.

"Will she be alright, what happened to her?" Sky's questions were seemingly endless and she asked more and more, none of the cats noticed the piercing gaze that bore down upon them until it was too late...

* * *

Silver was having a hard time handling Sierra, first she would jump for ages, then spin in circles until she got dizzy, then she flopped down on the grass and had a rest, then the cycle began all over again. 

They travelled south, towards Ethiopia and Falcon, after about a day's steady running, they crossed out of Russia and into the south of Asia.

* * *

Falcon kept moving North, he knew his only hope was to reach Silver and Asia. 

The poison was already at work, he was growing weaker, and he knew his only option soon would be to give up and die. But Falcon wasn't about to take the easy road out, he was stronger than that.

He reached Mongolia in about 2 days quick running, then weakness overtook him and he crashed down onto the floor, nearly defeated...

* * *

Vello pressed southwards with Shindou, he had to reach the girls before something horrible happened to them. 

He'd had scary news, according to the birds, a panther was stalking a capybara, but when it pounced it miscalculated and fell into the river. It had disturbed 2 giant caimans, which promptly proceeded to tear it apart. He only hoped the birds were wrong...

* * *

**Sorry about the really short parts, I've got to get most of this story up before Summer term hits home, and I won't use too much description, maybe describing the characters or something.**


	7. Cayman attack

**Hello, I've decided that because I've not put in enough detail, I'm doing a page for each one. In case noone's noticed, Raven & Star have met up again, and Robin & Cyborg'll meet up soon, along with a new character. Say hello to Kisa the lioness played by someone who just signed the review Emily. Emily, if you're reading this, post your penname, so I can put you on my website. .**

**Oh, and Tofurlz, in the message you said you wanted Shadow to be doing crazy stuff. I hope you like what she does in this chapter.**

**Oh and I don't own The Teen titans or the eye of the tiger song. Don't kill me if I've got some lyrics wrong. Enjoy**

* * *

None of the cats noticed the piercing gaze that bore down upon them until it was too late. The cayman struck, knocking Shadow off her feet, and retreating back to the relative safety of the bushes.

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Took my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive _

Shadow got up and fought the cayman, grappling with it.

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip  
On the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

She fought like a wild beast, clawing at the cayman's face.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us now in the  
Eye of the tiger

She twisted and turned too fast for the cayman and leapt onto it's back, just as it flipped round.

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

She easily dodged the cayman, and was suddenly beset by another from the bushes.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us now in the  
Eye of the tiger

She leapt forwards quickly, the jaws of the cayman snapping onto thin air where her head had been a few seconds ago.

Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

Sh baited both caymans, staying in one spot, then whiskyng away just as their jaws snapped shut.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us now in the  
Eye of the tiger

She made the caymans follow her out of the cave, and then proceeded to leap around even faster, biting harder as well.

The eye of the tiger

Already the caymans were beginning to tire, they weren't built for an attack on land, much less a crazy panther clawing at them.

The eye of the tiger

Still the caymans fought, beset by Shadow and, to some extent, Shingle.

The eye of the tiger

The caymans knew they couldn't fight much longer without collapsing, so one turned and pelted off into the trees.

The eye of the tiger

The larger cayman, after some persuasion involving bites and claws, lumbered after the first.

The cats all looked at each other, Kitarto, who had regained conciousness, said "Wow, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh, you know, talent, insight, training. The works." Was her answer...

* * *

**Cocky, isn't she. I'd be terrified, but I'd have a shot. But Shadow is just stark raving bonkers! Hopefully I'll put in some humor next chapter which doesn't involve hurting anyone, or any violence.**


	8. Falcon's near death

**Hello, another chapter, and it's Robin this time! Read and review please, people seem to like this fic! Thank you my loyal** **reviewers.**

**Oh, and say hello to the new characters, the lioness Kisa and the cubs Kumal and Simba.**

* * *

Robin collapsed on the edge of Mongolia, and quickly lost conciousness. 

When he woke, he was amazed and immensly pleased to see Silver standing nearby having a chat with a lioness. A snow leopard cub and 2 lion cubs played nearby.

He got up slowly, he felt like he'd been dragged backwards through a hedge, pounced on, pushed off a waterfall and finally, pounced on again. He soon learnt from the lioness that this actually happened to him.

Silver noticed him get up and wandered over, cubs and lioness in tow.

"Where'd you get the new friends, Silver?" Falcon asked.

"Well, the snow leopard is called Sierra, she joined me just after we split up, and this lovely lioness Kisa, and her cubs Kumal and Simba found you and roared for help." Silver answered.

"Well, I guess I owe you my life," Falcon said to Kisa. "My name's Falcon, by the way and me andCyborg go way back."

"Who's Cyborg?" Kisa asked.

Suddenly realising his mistake he attempted to cover it up. "Oh, that's my nickname for Silver."

Kisa seemed to take this answer, luckily for Falcon.

The cubs pestered him to play with them, and eventually he let them pounce on him, but Silver drew the line when Falcon stood up to chase them, saying he needed rest.

Falcon reluctantly agreed, and began his life without Sky, Kitarto and Vello.

* * *

**Thank you, and please read and review. Sorry I cut this short but I'll make it up in the next chapter.**


	9. back together

**Yay, new chapter, sorry about the long wait guys, but the summer term started, so I've hardly any time to write these stories. I'll try to make up the lost time on weekends.**

**Also, sorry Mr Nossers for not putting in your character, he'll appear in the next chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Vello only hoped the birds were wrong.

He and Shindou traveled south for 3 days running, then had to stop for rest.

A pair of eyes was watching them, hidden in the shadows.

Blaze withdrew his gaze and went round the bush to investigate the intruders.

"What're you doing here?" He asked them roughly.

"Sorry, we're just passing through, we're not a threat. We've got to get to the Amazon" Vello answered quickly.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that."

"Ummm, we're lost, mr..." Shindou said carefully.

"Blaze" Blaze answered, his face softening.

"Right then, mr Blaze, we're lost and can't find our way to the Amason, could you show us?" Shindou asked tentatively.

There was silence as Blaze mulled it over.

"... Oh all right then." He said finally.

So they set out, Blaze keeping watch every night and tracking by day. In time, Blaze grew to nearly fully trust them, though he wouldn't say anything about his past.

The journey passed without incident, exept once when a snake nearly bit Blaze.

7 days later, they arrived at a cave.

"There's a load of big cats in here, maybe they're trapped. I dunno why or how." Blaze said.

They crept nearer, hearing voices.

"Well, I dunno how long it'll take for that leg to heal, Kitarto, the cayman bit it pretty bad."

"Can you just guess then, I've been lying here for nearly 10 days without even being allowed to explore the cave. I need to find my friends, Vello, Falcon and Silver."

"Well then, we can at least have a plan of action. Where are they, roughly?"

"Vello's in Alaska, unless he's come looking for me and Sky. Silver's in Russia, again unless he's gone looking for Falcon, and Falcon's in Africa, and if I know him, he'll be headed for Silver."

Vello put his head slowly round the doorway, seeing the speakers for the first time.

There was a jaguar with jade green eyes, there was a panther with blood red eyes, there was an ocelot, but most important to him, there in the middle lay Sky and Kitarto!

Vello leapt inside and flounced round shouting: "I found you, I found you, I found you, I found you," until the ocelot asked him his name, who he'd found and why the hell was he here.

Vello calmed down just enough to answer. "My name's Vello, this is Shindo and Blaze" he said as they walked in "I've found Sky and Kitarto, and I'm here because we've gotta find Falcon and Silver"

As soon as he said this, a babble of exited voices broke out, all of them questioning what to do next.

* * *

**Yay, they're al, together again, now all I've gotta do is work out how to: get god knows how many creatures over the Atlantic without humans noticing them, how to get them to Jump City and what the evil is going to be.**

**Also, I've a question: is Jump City in North or South America. Please answer or review. I love reviews.**


	10. A way across

**Here's the new chapter, thanks for the reviews, I'll worship you all forever! Anyhow, on with the story, and say hello to Nozzers the great cormoran, played by Mr. Nozzers (what originality, no offense meant)**

* * *

Falcon reluctantly agreed, and began his life without Sky, Kitarto and Vello. 

About 3 days after that, they began their travels. They traveled West for 4 days, stopping only to eat or rest. They reached the coast in 2 days more.

Falcon stood on a hill, overlooking the sea, wondering how to get across it.

"Hello, what do we have here then?" A voice exclaimed.

Falcon jumped at the sight of several kilos of ungainly feathers appeared before him.

"Uhhh... hi, my names Falcon." He said at last.

"Pleased to meet ya Falcon, my name's Nozzers. I'm a great cormorant, a very great cormorant may I add, I'm the largest one ever to be recorded, the scientists say." The bird said.

Falcon chose his words carefully. "Would you like to come with us? Only we need a great clever bird like yourself to help us."

"I'd love to come! When do we start?" Nozzers asked looking around exitedly.

"As soon as your ready,"Falcon answered, glad to have another helper.

"Lets go now, I can get you across that ocean in less than 2 days." Nozzers said.

"OK then, come with me, I'll introduce you to my friends." Falcon said as he walked off.

He looked back to see Nozzers following him, waddling not unlike a duck. Stifling a laugh he carried on until he saw his friends.

"Everyone, this is Nozzers, he's helping us on our trip. Nozzers, this is Silver, Kisa, Kumal, Simba and Sierra." Falcon said, indicating each name's owner.

"Pleased to meet you." All the cats said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine. So, you need to get across the Atlantic, to find a couple of friends in Brazil. I can help you there. As to where your friends'll be in Brazil, I've no idea, but I'm coming." Nozzers said.

"Are you sure, it'll be dangerous." Kisa said.

"Ha, that's the fun of it, just try to keep me out of a good old adventure. Life's not worth living without danger." Nozzers exclaimed. "Follow me, I'll show you how we're to get across."

They followed him until they came to a small vessel obviously used to trasport animals.

"But how will we get on without being noticed by the humans?" Silver asked.

"We won't." Nozzers answered mysteriously...

* * *

**Now, I don't think any of you actually knows what's going to happen, but have a guess anyway, in a review, I love reviews.**


	11. The brilliant tail

**Hello, here's yet another chapter. This is about Vello, Kitarto and Sky. And the OC's in their scenes. I will now tell you yet again: **

**Kitarto Harkos (Nicknamed Kitarto): Raven.**

**Vello: Beast boy.**

**Skyflyer (nicknamed Sky): Starfire.**

**Jade: An OC played by blackicewolfie.**

**Shindou: An OC played by Jokergirl.**

**Shadow: An OC played by tofurlz.**

**Blaze: An OC played by Beast Boy&Anakin Skywalker. **

**In this chapter there are a few strange things I'll sort out now.**

**There is a flashback. It'll be written in italics (the slanted script).**

**During the flashback, any thoughts will be in bold italics.**

**That's sorted. Have a nice day.**

* * *

As soon as Vello said this, a babble of exited voices broke out, all of them questioning what to do next.

He walked up to Sky and Kitarto, only now realising that Kitarto's leg was in ribbons and Sky had a few scars on her chest.

"Are you all right Sky, those cuts look nasty, and Kitarto, what the hell happened to your leg?" He asked.

Sky was the first to answer "I am fine, the cuts look more nasty than they actually are."

"My first hunt went badly. It involved caymans. I lost conciousness before Shadow saved me. When I woke up, I was here." Kitarto answered next.

Shadow was walking by just as she said this. "Yeah, I was thinking about that, I was gonna tell you the story when it's dark. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Kitarto answered.

Later that night, they all gathered around Shadow to hear what happened.

_Flashback_

_A black panther walked quickly through the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get there quickly. _

_She paused a moment, sensing something, then continued at an even faster pace._

_She reached the tributary and saw from her vantage point in the bushes, a young capybara cleaning itself. She also saw a well disguised cayman in the river, and another, smaller, one on the bank, both looking for all the world like two mouldy old logs._

_It was then she noticed the hunter, it was trying to creep up on the capybara._

_**'Turn back'** she thought desperately, but the hunter couldn't hear her, it couldn't hear her thoughts, however desperate she was. As a last resort, she gave a call that plainly meant to all cats 'Danger, go back'._

_The hunter carried on. It either didn't hear her, or didn't care. Shadow saw it leap for the prey, just as the waters exploded, the prey leapt away, and the larger cayman came into play. It grabbed the hunter's leg and viciously twisted it. The hunter roared in pain and tried to get away, but to no avail. It was trapped._

_Shadow thought desperately, Shingle the ocelot was off hunting in another part of the forest, there was no way to contact him._

_Shadow decided quickly what to do, save the hunter. After all, it was getting lonely, just her and Shingle, maybe the hunter would let them come along. If it survived._

_Shadow leapt out of the cover of the bushes just after the second cayman slid into the water. She dispatched the smaller one first, herding it away by nipping its rump and flank. Once it had gone, she set about the larger one holding the hunter. _

_She worried the cayman, first popping up near its tail, then disapearing and reappearing next to it's head. It tried to attack her, but the now unconsious hunter's body weighed it down. _

_Finally, it gave up, dropping the hunter and rushing off to join the rest of its kin. _

_Shadow leapt to the hunter's side, draping its body over her back. She then carried the hunter to a special cave and laid it down carefully. She then cleaned and staunched (stopped the blood) the wound on its leg with her tongue, and settled down in the entrance, impatient, as always, for the hunter to wake up. _

_End Flashback._

"And that is how Kitarto ended up with this sorry bunch of misfits." Shingle finished for Shadow.

"Speak for yourself," Jade said, half amused and half indignant at the ocelot's antics.

"Well, now what do we do. Do we go to the coast and try to get a boat across the Atlantic, do we go back to Jump city without Silver and Falcon, or do we wait here for Kitarto's leg to heal?" Vello asked, voicing the questions in all of their heads. Everyone hated to admit it, but with the extensive wound on her leg, it was unlikely Kitarto would ever walk again. She would be nothing more than a burden. She knew it, and she didn't like it...

* * *

**Poor Kitarto, I feel sorry for her. OK, I'll need at least 6 reviews before I update, so get to your computers and get writing. This story is now writing itself, I did not wish for that to happen to Raven. Oh, and tell me what you think they should do, the choices are: Wait for Raven's leg to heal, Try to get a boat across the Atlantic, or go back to Jump city without Silver and Falcon. Tell me in a review. Thank you, come again.**


	12. Crates, boats and a helluva lotta water

**Yay, I love everyone that has reviewed, they're so nice! Anyway, nothing much to say here, exept most people said Kitarto, Sky and Vello should cross the Atlantic. I could try to make them do that, but how'd they get a boat? Read this chapter for another reason.**

* * *

"We won't." Nozzers answered mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Asked all of them in unison.

"I mean what I say, we're not getting on without getting noticed by humans." Nozzers answered.

"Then how will we get on?" Kisa asked.

"Leave all the fiddly details to me, just do as I say." Nozzers said.

They followed him to a bunch of crates obviously used to transport animals.

"All right, two to a crate, step lively now me buckoes and be prepared to sail the briny!" Said Nozzers, overcome by the urge to sail again.

They all got into a crate, Silver and Falcon to one, Kisa and Simba to another, and Sierra and Kumal occupied the last. Once they were all in and comfy, Nozzers flew off.

He soon returned, accompanied by about 6 men. They proceeded to load the crates onto a ship nearby, using a small crane to lift the crates.

Once they were all on the ship, Nozzers flew down and perched on the railing whilst the sailors made the crates fast with ropes.

"Nozzers, you sly old bird. How'd you make the humans put us aboard?" Falcon asked, admiring the cunning of the great cormorant.

"Oh, I have my ways. The crates are labelled: Rio de Janairo private zoo, which happens to be the exact one that your friend Sky is being held at. Assuming she's not escaped." Nozzers explained.

Before long they set off. It was bumpy and, had it not been for the ropes, the crates would have rolled everywhere.

Nozzers began singing an old sea shant. Before long, the cubs had learnt the words and were singing with gusto.

"I've seen the black sea and the red sea,

I've rounded the isle of White,

I've discovered the yellow river and the Orange too, by night,

Now Greenland drops behind again, and I sail the Ocean blue,

I'm tired of all these colours Jane, so I'm coming back to you."

Together they all sang this through six times, while the adults became heartily sick of wishing the shanty had never been invented.

"Hahaha, hey Bill, you'd almost think they were singing a sea shanty, wouldn't you?" A human said after watching them for a while.

Bill came over. "Don't be stupid Jack, you know that animals ain't got the brains to talk. Though if it was a sea shanty, it reminds me of 'I've seen the black sea and the red sea' though they've gone a bit off tune."

They watched for a while, then went off to continue their work.

After about 12 hours, during which all the cats wished they'd never set paw off dry land, there came a cry: "Land ho! Land to starboard, bring her round, it's Rio de Janeiro!"

They landed without mishap, sailing into port smoothly.

"Quickly, now. I'm gonna undo the crates, when I give the signal, run for it and follow me." Nozzers whispered to everyone.

He undid the fastenings and, just when they were about to be lifted off, he shouted "Now!"

They leapt out of the crates, onto the pier. Luckily it was built on the outskirts of town, they had no trouble escaping into the jungle.

"Well, we're here. Here we come gang!" Silver said loudly, to which everyone agreed.

"Here I come Sky." Falcon said, under his breath...

* * *

**Awwwwwwww, Falcon wants to get back to Sky. Don't blame me for this terrible chapter, I only remember writing the bits at the top and bottom that are in bold. I remember nothing more. This story is now officially writing itself! Run for your lives!**


	13. Blaze

**Hello, it's me with another chapter. For some reason, the first thing that popped up into my mind while writing this was CalliopeMused, so if you know her, tell her to read this please. Also, I've not mentioned Blaze and Shindou for 2 chapters so this one'll focus mainly on them. I've decided to dedicate chapters to people suddenly, so look out, your name may be mentioned.**

**Dedication: deadinside72, my first friend on fanfiction & the greatest person ever!**

* * *

Kitarto would be nothing more than a burden. She knew it, and she didn't like it. 

The cats couldn't seem to make their mind up. Some would say to wait, others said get a boat, no-one could decide.

Outside the cave, hidden in some bushes, Shindou and Blaze were talking.

"What do you think we should do?" Shindou asked.

Blaze thought for a while, then answered: "I think we should let Kitarto's leg heal. Back in Alaska, if you couldn't keep up, you were left behind. I don't want anyone to suffer like I did."

Shindou pondered this for a while. "Do you think the others that Sky, Kitarto and Vello talked about will come?" Was her next question.

"I dunno, but I've a feeling they're on their way here." Blaze answered. Then he blacked out.

When he came to, Shindou was standing over him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes, I had a vision though. Sometimes I can see the future in visions, I've no idea how." Blaze answered.

"Tell me about the vision." Asked Shindou, interested.

So Blaze began:

"I thought I heard something, then it went black. I was standing in a tree, for some reason. I saw about 6 cats. At least, they looked like cats. I'd never seen the like of them before. For instance, one was nearly twice the height of another!

The one in question was massive, covered in thick white fur and criss-crossed with wide chocolate brown stripes.

Another was smaller, but obviously built for climbing. This one looked like Sky and Jade, exept Sky and Jade have little spots inside the circles on their backs, this one didn't.

Yet another was heavily built, but smaller than the white one, like Vello, exept a beautiful golden colour that he could only dream of.

The third and fourth were obviously the cubs of the golden one, tiny versions of their mother still with the downy fluff found (A/N: Too many f's) on young cubs.

The last was quite small, and snow white with light grey spots.

Strangest of all there was a bird in the middle, he was talking to... Us. I saw us in the middle of the ring of cats. Then I woke up."

He stiffened suddenly, then said quietly to Shindou. "Keep close to me, there's danger about, it smells like a group of cats, but they're like nothing I've ever smelt. Follow me, and stay downwind of them.."

They got up quietly and passed downwind of the group that Blaze mentioned. Shindou felt scared, but was comforted with the knowledge that Blaze was here. She could now smell them too, Blaze was right, it smelt similar to the cats in the cave they'd just left behind, but yet entirely different.

Blaze tensed up, they saw a large black shapeless thing walk right next to their hiding place. Then it was gone.

"Hello, mates. What do we have here then? A couple of fur rugs?" A loud voice said, right above them. There, perched in the tree, was a giant bird. "We mean no harm if you don't." He said jollily (A/N: Is that even a word?).

Blaze relaxed and answered "no, we don't mean harm. Just checking out the forest round here, the rest of my friends have to be safe, you know. By the way, what do you mean by "we don't mean any harm" or whatever it was. I can only see one of you."

"He means us" a deep voice said behind them. They spun round to see a massive animal, the likes of which they'd never seen. It was pure white, exept for the deep chocolate bown stripes that zoomed over his body. Blaze felt Shindou tense up as more animals came out of the bushes, all of them cats, but none like the ones in the cave. Blaze moved protectively in front of Shindou, a little intimidated by the white one, but determined not to show it. This was exactly like his dream.

"First meetings usually require introductions." He said defensively.

"Of course," the white one said. "I'm Silver the white tiger. This is Kisa the lioness and her cubs, Kumal and Simba. This is Falcon the leopard. This is Sierra the snow leopard. And finally, this is Nozzers the great cormorant."

"Very great cormorant, Silver, very great." Nozzers was quick to correct him.

"Wait, Silver and Falcon. Weren't they the ones Kitarto, Sky and Vello talked about?" Shindou asked Blaze. He nodded and motioned for the cats to follow them.

The one called Falcon caught up to them. "Wait, you know Sky, Kitarto and Vello?" Once again, Blaze nodded.

He led them to the cave and howled for silence. The cats in the cave fell silent and looked towards Blaze, Shindou and the cats.

"Falcon!" Sky yelled and raced towards him.

"Sky!" Falcon yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

"Silver!" Vello yelled.

"Vello!" Silver yelled joyfully back, as he was tackled to the ground. "How've you been? I've missed kicking your butt at almost everything."

"Hey, you do not kick my butt at anything!" Vello answered indignantly.

"Yeah sure, you little grass stain. Where's Kitarto, by the way?"

"I'm here." Kitarto said from right behind them...

* * *

**Yay, I'm back after letting the story write. OK, now some things to guess/answer:**

**1) How did Kitarto get behind them, after all she was lying at the back of the cave & Vello and Silver were at the front?**

**2) Do you still want me to send Kitarto & co to go across the Atlantic?**

**Answer in a review!**


End file.
